


Behind Closed Doors || INDEFINITE HIATUS

by Jeonghanscheekbones



Series: Angsty Seventeen Fics [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Everyone is Gay and Sad, I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, I’ll add more tags probably, JunHao - Freeform, Love Triangle, Multi, Sex Toys, Someone’s a porn star but I won’t say who haha, Soonhoon - Freeform, but also there’s comedy, chanhao if you squint, jihancheol, meanie, please just read it. I worked so hard on this, this is a sequel to my other story ‘empty’, thruples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonghanscheekbones/pseuds/Jeonghanscheekbones
Summary: ‘Everyone thinks that we’re perfect, please don’t let them look through the curtain’-Minghao’s best friend is a flaskJunhui’s is a scaleJihoon’s is a dollar billAnd Mingyu’s is a cameraSeventeen are falling, and they have no one to catch them.2-5-21Update: Ok so I’m putting this story on indefinite hiatus until I can get it sorted and figure out what I’m gonna do with it.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Angsty Seventeen Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350832
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	1. Realism For The Sake Of Stupidity

"5-6-7-8! Yes! Oh that looks amazing, guys!" Soonyoung cheered as he watched the other members try out a new dance move that he invented. It was the first time they'd all had dance practice together since before Japan, which was almost 2 months ago. As expected, they were a bit rusty, but nothing a little fine tuning and extra practice couldn't fix, "So since we're performing 고맙다 on Idol Room next week, we should definitely brush up on it."

"Sounds good, Soon," Junhui sighed, leaning up against the wall as he took a gulp of his water. His lips were pale, and the dark rings under his eyes were prominent.

Minghao approached him, "Did you get enough sleep last night? You look tired," he ran his fingers through his hair, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Junhui smiled at him, tilting his head to the side cutely, "Yeah, I guess I didn't sleep enough," he murmured, setting his water bottle down. 

"Alright, places for 고맙다, everyone!" Soonyoung announced as he, too, got to his starting position. 

After a couple of rough practices, they eventually fell back into the swing of things. Their stage presence was going to be just fine when they performed. 

-

The guys arrived on set early Saturday morning, most of them half asleep.  
They had plenty of time to get ready for their TV appearance, spending nearly an hour just lounging around the dressing room, or wandering around the building, exploring. 

Eventually, it was time for them to get ready to start shooting.  
Stylist Noona brought out their 고맙다 costumes out on a clothing rack, "Get em while they're hot," she said jokingly. 

Mingyu nudged Wonwoo on the shoulder, his eyes darting around the room anxiously, "I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon, yah," he murmured before hightailing it out the door. 

"What, is he asking you permission or something? What is he, 5?" Soonyoung scoffed, smirking to himself. 

Wonwoo grunted disapprovingly at him, "Ever since the incident at the mall, he makes a point to explicitly tell me every time he goes somewhere," he adjusted his glasses, shrugging. 

-

The guys all put on their stage costumes, most of which consisted of trousers, silk dress shirts, and some sort of jacket.  
Stylist Noona walked around and made sure everyone looked right and such. She approached Junhui and Jeonghan, who'd just put on their blazers, "Oh! Junhui-ah, Jeonghan-ah!" Her eyes widened as she looked them up and down, "You're both absolutely drowning in fabric. Was there some kind of mixup? Everything looks way too big!"

"No, it's definitely my outfit. The hanger had my name on it," Junhui said, raising an eyebrow as a small smirk played on his lips. 

Jeonghan wordlessly nodded in agreement as he fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. 

"Well it's too late to change it now. I guess I'll pin it back a little so it's not as shapeless," She sighed, pulling some safety pins out of back pocket to pin their shirts. 

Minghao, who was putting on his makeup in the mirror nearby, overheard their conversation. He stared at Junhui for several seconds, his chest tightening anxiously as he chewed on his bottom lip. He sighed, brushing it off as he resumed putting on his eyeshadow.

"Yeah, keep putting on that eyeliner. You look like a cheap hooker," Chan snorted, barely sparing Minghao a second glance as he walked by. 

He had half a mind to smack Chan in the face, but was too preoccupied with Junhui to think to much about the comment. 

"Jihoon! Makeup time! Come on!" Stylist Noona called to the small man curled up in the corner with his face shoved in his laptop screen. 

He looked up, rubbing his tired eyes, "Ugh but I need to work on this song..I'm never gonna get it done.." He grumbled, standing up and walking over to her.

"You'll have plenty of time to get it done, don't worry about it, Ji," Jeonghan told him, chuckling slightly as he buttoned his shirt up. 

Mingyu returned to the dressing room shortly after, rubbing his forehead on his sleeve as he grabbed his costume off the rack to put it on. 

"Where have you been, dude?" Junhui asked, approaching him, his eyebrow knitted together with concern. 

"Chill, I was in the bathroom, hyung," he said curtly, taking his sweatshirt off and replacing it with a grey button up shirt. 

Junhui cocked his head to the side, "That was like 25 minutes ago!" 

He rolled his eyes, buttoning his shirt up, "I..got lost," he cleared his throat, "Anyways, don't you have some lunch to not eat?"

The Chinese boy's eyes widened," W-what?"

Mingyu playfully jabbed him on the shoulder, "I'm just fuckin with you, dude," he said, walking away and leaving Junhui standing there with his mouth agape. 

-

"Today's show will be a little different. We have a live performance from out special guests!" Coni yelled at the camera, clasping his hands together excitedly. 

"They'll be performing their hit single, 고맙다, for you today! Please welcome SEVENTEEN!" Doni continued, pointing to the large stage set up that was just off screen. 

The guys performed the song just as they normally would, everything going smoothly.  
Once it ended, they all exited the stage and joined Coni and Doni on the main set, bowing and waving to the camera after introducing themselves. 

"Ah! It's wonderful to have you guys back again! That was a wonderful performance, you guys never disappoint," Coni gushed, giving them a thumbs up, "Especially Jeonghan-ah! It's wonderful that you're doing well and you've returned from rehab."

Jeonghan chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as his gaze shifted around the room, "Uh..yeah haha. It's great to be back in the swing of things," he replied, his voice half an octave lower than usual. 

"We're so proud of Jeonghan-Hyung. He's come a long way," Minghao added, making a tight-lipped smile. 

"Lying bitch," Chan mumbled under his breath, drawing the attention of only Seokmin and Mingyu, who simply gave him a dirty look and returned to the main conversation. 

"Rehab may not have done enough, you're still looking quite skinny after all. Junhui too! Junhui, you look like you've lost a lot of weight; you're drowning in your clothes even!" Doni yelled, wheezing loudly at his own 'jokes'. He and Coni didn't seem to notice how incredibly uncomfortable all of the guys were. 

Junhui's cheeks flushed pink, "I-uh-yeah..Well dancing does burn a lot of calories-uh-and we do a lot of dancing so.." He blurted out, smiling awkwardly, "Speaking of dancing, our very own Dance leader, Soonyoungie, choreographed that song! It's that amazing!" He continued in an obvious attempt to change the subject, patting Soonyoung on the shoulder. 

"Ah yes, you did a wonderful job, Soonyoung-ah!" Coni nodded, his gaze immediately shifting back to Jeonghan again, "So Jeonghan and Seungcheol, you two are dating still?"

Seungcheol stiffened, biting his lip, "Y-yes."

"It's quite brave of you two to be so open and public about your relationship. I'm sorry that it had to come out..the way it did," Doni sighed, adjusting his glasses, "That being said, I suppose you two are making history as the first couple within a boy group."

Jisoo rocked back and forth on his heels, tapping Seungcheol on the shoulder, "Should we tell them?" He whispered, covering his mic. 

"Only if you want to," Jeonghan leaned in, also covering his mic, "It's up to you, I guess. Since it'd also kinda mean coming out," he whispered. Seungcheol nodded along in agreement. 

"What's with all the whispering, guys?" A show producer asked from off camera. 

Jisoo cleared his throat, taking a step forward, "Well we have an announcement to make."

Coni and Doni looked at each other, then back at Jisoo in excitement, wordlessly motioning for him to continue. 

He sighed, looking at the camera, "Jeonghan and Seungcheol are not the only ones dating in Seventeen...I am too."

The two hosts eyes went as wide as saucers, "What?! Who?! Who are you dating?!" They asked. 

The Christian boy hesitated a moment before continuing, "Them. I'm dating them."

"Who the fuck is "them"?" Doni raised his eyebrows, confused by the boy's choice of words. Some camera crew members audibly cringed at him cursing on tv. 

"I'm dating Seungcheol and Jeonghan. All three of us..are dating each other," he explained, a grin forming on his face as he stared at the camera. He grabbed Jeonghan's hand in one of his and Seungcheol's in the other, "We're...a thruple, I guess."

The three of them smiled anxiously at the camera, squeezing each other's hands like their careers depended on it. 

The entire room was dead silent. Coni and Doni, the producers, the managers, the other members, the film crew, everyone. A solid 10 seconds of horrific silence passed before Coni cleared his throat to speak again, "Uh..We'll be right back after these commercials!"

-

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?! Why would you say this?! On national television!" Seventeen's new Manager, Hyungmin, scolded as they left the set. He was sitting right behind the driver's seat, anxiously scrolling through Twitter, just waiting for something to get leaked. They'd barely pulled out of the parking lot when he began his rant, "Do you guys have any idea how easily that could've gone south?! God..Pledis could..I don't even wanna think about what Pledis COULD do! This is even worse than Seungri's scandal, sweet Jesus...Ugh, we might have to start whoring ourselves out to pay for your next comeback, that's all I'm gonna say.."

"The world already knew about Jeonghan and Seungcheol, what difference does it make now that they know about me?" Jisoo asked nonchalantly, realizing as soon as he said it how bad it sounded, "Uh, well.."

Hyungmin looked dangerously close to busting a blood vessel, "I'm sorry if you've been living in a bit of a bubble lately, but most of the world isn't exactly open to the idea of thruples," he explained.

All of the younger members stayed silent, consumed with second-hand embarrassment and confusion. 

"I guess we didn't really think about that.." Seungcheol said, turning around in his seat to look at his manager. 

"It's fine, everything is gonna be fine. Please, Hyungmin, don't worry about it. I doubt we'll lose any carats because of this, and the LGBT community loves us now!" Jeonghan said, trying to sound optimistic, a reverent smile forming on his face as he kept his eyes on the road. 

Seungcheol glanced over at him, nodding as he hit his lip, "Yes...everything will be fine..everything..will be..fine...just fine.”


	2. Help Is Appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo asks Jeonghan for advice about something. Minghao and Chan have another fight.

**_SEVENTEEN'S 95 Line came out as a couple on Idol Room, and we couldn't be happier_ **

**_[Breaking] Idol Room confirms Seventeen's Joshua, S.Coups, and Jeonghan are dating. Fans are freaking out..in the good way._ **

**_Pledis houses the nation's newest power couple. It's Jihancheol's world, and we're just living in it._ **

"These headlines are overwhelmingly positive. See? Everything is fine and we had nothing to worry about," Jihoon insisted, putting his phone down and continuing to eat his dinner. 

Across the dinner table, Seungcheol picked anxiously at his bowl of noodles, sighing in relief, "Thank God for that. Now we can put all of this drama behind us and go back to normal."

"Amen to that, hyung," Soonyoung blurted out, holding his water bottle up as if to toast, "Changing the subject a bit. Did you guys listen to Red Velvet's new song? It's Sooo good! I wanna do a dance cover of it this weekend!"

The rousing dinner time conversation picked back up without a hitch, the awkwardness from before dissipated almost immediately. Everything from comeback schedules, to video games was brought up. It was just like the good old days. 

"I'm gonna excuse myself..g'night," Mingyu's quiet announcement was ignored over the boisterous chatter. He quickly got up and left the kitchen, returning to his bedroom down the hall. 

Wonwoo followed almost immediately after, "I've got to...make a phone call," he blurted out, dashing upstairs to the bedroom that he shared with Junhui. 

"I'm gonna go too," Junhui said, taking his mostly-full plate to the kitchen sink. He turned around, seeing that Minghao was looking at him with an unreadable expression, "I need to shower and stuff," he added, before leaving the room. 

Minghao watched as the other Chinese boy hi-tailed it up the stairs, two at a time. He slowly turned his attention back to his noodles, picking at them carelessly. Concerned thoughts of Junhui surfed around in his mind, beginning to spiral. His eyes had gone crossed but he didn't have the energy to refocus them. 

"Hao?"

He distantly heard his name being called, but took a moment to process it. 

"Minghao?"

"Ah! Yes yes," he quickly says, sitting up a bit straighter and looking across the table at Seungcheol. In his dissociation, Minghao didn't realize that only he, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Chan, and Jihoon remained at the table. 

"What do you think about it? Honestly, what do you think about it?" The leader asked, intently as ever, seemingly about an important topic.   
God, how much conversation did Minghao miss?

For whatever stupid reason, Minghao decided to play it off like he was listening the whole time, "It's..uh..I think that it's..great. Yes, I agree with..it.?" He managed to blurt out, staring down at the table awkwardly. 

As if all the air was sucked out of the room at once, everyone stayed quiet and still. 

A pair of chopsticks slammed onto the table, grabbing Minghao's attention again. A loud squeak came from a chair being pushed back, and suddenly Chan was standing up and his face was beet red. 

"Huh, guess Minghao has decided to be a bitch today" The maknae sneered, refusing to look at Minghao as he gathered his dishes and took them to the counter. He even dropped his honorifics, "Oh wait, he's always like that."

Seungcheol blinked slowly, standing up, "Chan, that was over the line. Please apologize," he asked calmly.

"No," he insisted, his eyes glassing over in spite of his anger. 

"Chan please, just-"

"No! You're not my dad!" he snapped, slamming his fist on the counter, "You can't make me apologize to anyone!" He stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the other four there in stunned silence. 

They all jumped slightly when they heard the maknae slam his bedroom door from the other side of the dorm. 

Shocked, Minghao slowly slumped down in his seat, "I-I wasn't paying attention..what were we even talking about?" He asked Seungcheol, in a broken whisper. 

"I was asking you.." he paused, rubbing his forehead in frustration, "If you thought it was fair for Chan not to get a single fansite at our last hi-touch?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I still think he overreacted though. Don't take it personally, Hao," he mumbled, putting his empty bowl into the dishwasher, "He's been..weird lately."

Minghao almost snorted, "You can say that again," he sighed, putting his head in his hands. He recalled Chan's comments when they were at the Idol Room set. 

_"You look like cheap hooker."_

_"Lying Bitch."_

Or when he threw a fucking lamp at him out of blind rage. 

"Does Chan just hate me or something?" He groaned, getting up to help Seokmin clear the table. 

Seokmin shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know. He could be going through second puberty," he chuckled, though his words weren't very helpful at all, "Don't worry. It'll blow over eventually."

-  
 ***knock knock***

"Come in!" Jeonghan called out. He was sitting on Seungcheol's bed, watching a John Mulaney video on YouTube (Some blessed soul had put Korean subs on it). He put his phone down, turning his attention to the boy now standing in the doorway. 

It was Wonwoo, looking as adorkable as ever, "Hyung, I think I need your advice about something," he began, staring at the ground. 

Jeonghan patted the bed, leaning back to rest on his elbows, "Come on over," he said simply. 

Wonwoo knew what was being offered to him. He climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Jeonghan comfortably, letting him pull him into a snuggle. 

"Ok, so what's the situation?" He asked Wonwoo, taking on a soft, motherly tone as he hugged him. 

"Well," he began, "My ex-boyfriend is moving back to town and asked me to have coffee with him to catch up and stuff," He paused, taking his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table before burying further into Jeonghan's chest, "We broke up when I was a trainee. You weren't here yet, so you never met him. Anyway, I really wanna go, but I don't know if I should."

Jeonghan nodded slowly, "Are you worried that it will make Mingyu jealous?" 

"No no, not at all. It's just..Ilseok-that was his name-wasn't exactly popular amongst the guys. Jihoon couldn't stand him. Minghao was kinda scared of him for some reason, and Soonyoung got into a fight with him once! I never knew why they hated Ilseok. I'm afraid they'll be mad if they know I'm hanging out with him." Wonwoo explained. 

"Honestly, I think you should go anyway. Soonyoung and Jihoon shouldn't be dictating who you hang out with. You're an adult, you can see him if you want," Jeonghan said, gently kissing the top of Wonwoo's head, "If it makes you feel better, we don't need to tell them."

Wonwoo smiled slightly, closing his eyes, "It would. Thank you, hyung."

-

"Junhui-ah? Can I come in?" Minghao asked, leaning up against his hyung's bedroom door. 

He heard a hum of confirmation and went inside, shutting the door and plopping down on the bed beside him. 

Junhui looked up from his phone, putting it away to pay attention to Minghao, "Hey, what's up?"

His breath hitched, the butterflies in his stomach acting up. There were a million things he wanted to say to Junhui, but what he ended up saying was, "Are you, like, good?"

_’Ugh idiot'_

"I mean uh-" he tried to recover and explain himself, "You hardly touched your dinner, and you left pretty quickly."

Junhui bit his lip, nodding slowly as he scooted closer to Minghao, "I just wasn't very hungry tonight, I guess."

Minghao knew that answer wasn't good enough. Junhui hadn't been acting like himself for weeks now. He didn't talk much, and he stayed in his room all the time. Minghao needed to get some answers out of him, "Well I'm really-uh-well-I'm kinda worried because you've been-"

**'Beep beep beep beep'**

"Wha-"

"Ugh, Wonu's phone has been ringing off the hook today, even more than usual," he explained nonchalantly, leaning back in his bed. 

Wonwoo left his phone lying right on Junhui's bed. Curiosity blinding his judgement, Minghao took a peek at the screen. 

**_Ilseok_ **   
**_Sounds great! How about Kim's Koffee at 3pm tomorrow?_ **

_'No. No no no no.'_

Minghao's heart jumped into his throat, beating loud enough to drown out whatever Junhui was saying. He took a deep breath, turning back around, "Junhui," he began, trying to speak as normally as he could. Whatever he was gonna say earlier had completely fled his memory and now he had to wing it, "Uh..Do you want to watch some anime?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Please drop a comment about what you think of the story!


	3. 건배 ∥ Cheers

"Gyu?" Wonwoo knocked gently on Mingyu's bedroom door, "Can I come in?"

He heard a bit of commotion on the other side of the door, followed by a muffled "Just a second!" Which was followed by more commotion, then Mingyu opened the door, breathing heavily. 

Wonwoo grabbed him by the shoulders, giving him a chaste kiss, "Hey, baby," he whispered after letting go of him. He walked into the room and plopped down onto Mingyu's bed, "You've been holed up in here since dinner. What's up?"

"Just..yknow..napping," he mumbled, glancing anywhere but Wonwoo's eyes, "We got to be at the office early tomorrow. I wanted to be well rested."

Wonwoo nodded slowly, adjusting his glasses, "Hm ok...by the way, did you hear what Chan did during dinner?"

"No, what'd he do?"

"Well I only heard part of it, but he started yelling, I think! He called someone a bitch. I came down to the living room shortly after dinner was over and Seungcheol-Hyung looked really upset," Wonwoo explained, laying down on Mingyu's bed and motioning for him to join him. 

Mingyu complied, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, "He's been flying off the handle a lot recently. I wonder what's gotten into him.."

"Hm..puberty is my only guess haha," he mused, burying his head into Mingyu's shoulder. He stopped, taking a small sniff, "You smell like strawberries, and..what is that, mint?"

Mingyu's eyes widened as he suddenly caught a glimpse of the bottle of flavored lube that was sitting on his bedside table, "Uh..it's a new shampoo that Minghao got. I tried it today," he blurted out, letting out a shallow breath and pulling Wonwoo a bit closer.

Wonwoo decided to ignore the fact that he could feel Mingyu's heart racing for seemingly no reason, "hmm," he hummed in reply, sniffing his boyfriend again, "I like it."

-

_1:30am_

Minghao slumped in his seat at the kitchen table, unscrewing the large bottle of Soju in front of him.  
The moonlight illuminated the kitchen just enough to allow him to see what he was doing. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking too much, and he figured that it wouldn't hurt to take the edge off with a drink.

The cold, glass bottle sent a chill through his body when he grabbed it, heavy-handly pouring it into a glass.   
His thoughts were swirling.   
Not just because of Junhui's obvious problem that nobody else seemed to notice, but everything else was weird too.   
Wonwoo is seeing Ilseok again, presumably behind Mingyu's back.   
Jihoon is driving himself crazy with his musical writer's block.   
Everybody's just been acting weird lately.   
"And to top it all off, Chan hates me for no reason," he whispered to himself, gulping down the contents of his glass in one go. Sighing as the alcohol burned his throat, he immediately poured himself another glass. 

_2:30am_

The thing about drinking- Minghao was beginning to learn- is that the more you do it, the easier it gets.   
The first and second glasses of soju burned on the way down, and almost made him want to throw it back up.   
The sixth and seventh glasses went down like a fat kid on a seesaw. The world was spinning, and Minghao felt like his feet just wouldn't work right when he tried to walk.   
He shakily stumbled to the refrigerator like a newborn dear, taking from it a bottle of water. He then went to the cabinet above the sink and got out the bottle of Tylenol and the bottle of Dramamine, "Mmmgonna need these tomorrow," he slurred, taking his makeshift hangover kit back upstairs. 

As quietly as he could, what with the state he was in, he went into his and Seungkwan's bedroom, where he promptly crashed into bed and fell fast asleep. 

-  
 _8:44am, the next day_

"Hyung, can I borrow your computer-"

"-NO!" Mingyu accidentally yelled at Hansol, who had walked into his and Jihoon's bedroom to ask such an innocuous question. Mingyu heard himself, realizing his response garnered the surprise of both Hansol and Jihoon, "Uh..Sorry, no. It's...updating. Yeah, it won't be done for at least an hour, so.."

The younger boy shrugged, pursing his lips, "Ok then," he mumbled slowly, turning his attention to Jihoon, "Jihoon-Hyung! Are you already working on the album today?" He asked. 

Jihoon, who was sitting in his loft bed, surrounded by crumpled up papers and empty water bottles, "What do you think, genius. Gah! This mini-album will be the death of me. Bumzu bailed after producing the title track, and now I need to finish 5 songs totally on my own!" he ranted, not even looking up from his computer screen.   
His eyes were bloodshot, and surrounded by dark circles, which stood out against his ghostly skin. He clearly hadn't been outside in awhile. 

Mingyu's eyes lit up, "Wait; 'Sol, you mentioned the other day that you wanted to produce more, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you guys finish the album together?" He asked, smiling widely as if he'd just made a groundbreaking discovery, "Huuh? Well?"

Jihoon mulled over the idea for a could seconds, "Sure. I sure as hell could use a fresh pair of eyes on this shit. Cmon up here, Hansol, we can start now."

"As sweet!" The boy cheered, climbing up to Jihoon's bed, "I've already got some sick ideas!"

"Thank god. I'm drained here."

-

"Do we have another apple, Hyung?" Seokmin asked upon walking into the living room and seeing Jeonghan eating one for breakfast. 

Jeonghan shook his bed, swallowing a bite, "No, sorry. Last one."

Minghao slugged down the stairs shortly after, rubbing his head harshly. His hair stuck up in every direction and his shirt was on inside out. He may have been hungover as shit, but it was better than it could've been. He'd be good to go once his Tylenol kicked in. 

"Woah, you look like crap. You ok?" Jeonghan asked, leaning back in the couch and tilting his head slightly. 

Minghao didn't look up at him, "Hm fine. Just tired," he grunted, walking into the kitchen, "Mmorning Hyung," he mumbled to Seungcheol, who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

"Morning, Minghao," the leader said jovially, "Hey, I need to ask, do you know anything about the giant empty soju bottle that was on the kitchen table this morning?" He held up the bottle, eyebrows knitted together with concern. 

Minghao blanched, deciding in the moment to blurt out the first name that popped into his head, "Wonwoo-Hyung, I think. I didn't hear him get to bed until late," he threw Wonwoo under the bus completely.   
'That bastard deserves because he's seeing Ilseok again.' He thought, smirking slightly. 

Seungcheol nodded slowly, "Ok..Thanks for telling me, Hao. I hope he's ok, that's a little out of character for Wonu."

Minghao bit his lip, raising an eyebrows, "It sure is..it sure is," he said.


	4. What A Catch, Wonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo meets up with an old friend for coffee

"God, where is he?!" Wonwoo whisper-yelled to himself, checking his phone for the 10th time in 4 minutes. He was standing outside of some hipster coffee shop, waiting for Ilseok to get there. Wonwoo was hyped, of course, but also nervous. He hadn't seen the guy in like 5 years, not since they broke up. 

He sighed, giving it another 30 seconds before checking his phone again. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, running a slightly sweaty hand through his hair. 

"Hey, Wonnie!" A deep voice called from a few meters away. 

Wonwoo looked up, surprised at the person approaching him, "Seokie..Hey!" He said slowly, extending his hand for him to shake. 

Ilseok looked quite different from how he did in high school. He traded in his wire-rim glasses for silver contacts, and his hair was now bright green and shaved on the sides. Badass tattoos covered his neck and one of his arms.

He looked intimidating, but Wonwoo could still tell that the Ilseok he knew was in there,  
"Wanna go inside?"

-

After getting their coffee, the two approached a small booth in the corner of the restaurant.   
Wonwoo took the seat facing away from the front door like he usually would (for fear of being recognized), but tried not to be too obvious about it cause he didn't want Ilseok to think he let the fame get to his head or anything. 

Apparently, he didn't have to say anything, because this guy could still read Wonwoo like a damn book. 

"So," he looked around the shop suspiciously before continuing his sentence, "How's the I-D-O-L life treating you nowadays?" He asked, trying to sound casual. 

"That trick doesn't really work in a room full of adults." Wonwoo chuckled, "And since you asked, it's amazing. It's really hard, obviously, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love it so much."

Ilseok smiled bittersweetly, looking down at the table. He was trying to seem perfectly happy, but there was something off. 

Wonwoo felt a tinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He'd broken up with Ilseok to focus on his career, and now here he was, rubbing his success in his ex's face. 

"Sorry, I'm bragging. What about you, what do you do?" Wonwoo quickly tried to backpedal and change the subject. He sat up a little straighter, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Quickly shaking off his unhappy face, Ilseok smirked slightly before answering, "I sell drugs."

Wonwoo damn near spit out his latte, "What?!"

"Don't be that way, Wonnie," he chuckled, tapping his slender fingers on the lid of his latte, "It pays the bills...actually it pays for a lot more than just the bills," he chuckled, flashing that devilish smile that Wonwoo fell in love with 5 years ago.

"I don't judge..congrats, dude."

"So how are the guys doing? I haven't seen them since-Uh-it's been awhile," Ilseok asked, resting his elbow on the table. 

Wonwoo adjusted his glasses, nodding slowly, "They're good. There's a few more in the group that you never met, actually." he paused, watching Ilseok nod along, indicating that he already knew about Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Jisoo, "Also, I have a boyfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"Mingyu, actually," Wonwoo murmured, sipping his coffee, "We've been together for almost 10 months."

"Makes sense. He's a good guy," Ilseok shrugged, smiling kindly at Wonwoo.

-

After about an hour of catching up, Ilseok checked his watch, an alarmed expression forming on his face, "Oh man, I've got to get going. I have a meeting across town."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for-"

"-No worries. It's been super fun seeing you again! I hope we can hang out again soon," he said, finishing up his coffee, "Oh, by the way..I know you've got a stressful job, so if you ever want to-yknow-escape for a bit..." he trailed off, sliding a small plastic baggie across the table.   
He promptly got up and left, uttering a quiet, "Bye bye!"

Wonwoo picked up the baggie, quickly stuffing it into his pocket before anyone saw it. It contained white powder and had 'special K' written on it in sharpie. 

'This is drugs. He just gave me drugs. What do I even do with this now?!'

-  
Back at the dorms

"MAIL'S HERE!" Soonyoung announced to anybody that would listen, kicking off his shoes and shutting the front door. He read the name on each of the envelopes, "Cheol Hyung, Cheol Hyung, Hansol, ooh me, and Mingyu," he announced. 

Mingyu shot up from the couch, walking over, "Sweet," he picked the thick envelope out of Soonyoung's hands, ripping it open and pulling out a giant wad of cash, "Payday!"

Soonyoung, and everyone else in the room, totally lost it, "That money?! For you?!" The main dancer asked. 

"How did you get all that cash dude?" Junhui asked, glancing up from his phone.

"That's gotta be like 400,000won!" Soonyoung watched in awe as Mingyu flashed his cheddar, "How'd you get all that?"

Mingyu's expression changed from proud to slightly anxious in record time, "Uh..I started selling stuff on eBay."

Junhui leaned back in his chair, eyeing him up suspiciously, "Really? Since when?"

"Since...two months ago. Just..yknow..I gotta pay for those replacement AirPods somehow.." he said meekly, folding up his wad of cash and hasting back to his bedroom.

Soonyoung shrugged, "That was kinda weird."

"It's Mingyu, are you surprised?" Junhui chuckled weakly, turning his attention back to his phone. 

-

"And maybe I..can show you me~ and give you me~-NO NO NO! That sounds to much like The Truth Untold, we can't use that!" Jihoon complained, ripping a page out of his notebook and throwing it onto his bedroom floor. 

He and Hansol had been working on song lyrics for half the day and they were continually coming up dry. Everything lyric or melody they came up with sounded too much like another song. It was driving them mad. 

Jihoon threw his hands up, flustered, "That's it. I give up. Everything has already been done. Originality doesn't exist."

Hansol let out a light laugh, rubbing his forehead, "Hyung, how have you been doing this for 5 years and not gone insane?"

"What makes you think I haven't gone insane?"

*knock knock*

Their attention was pulled to the open bedroom door, where Wonwoo stood, leaning up against the doorframe, "I heard you guys are having a little creativity problem."

Jihoon dramatically flopped back onto his bed, throwing his arms up again, "A MASSIVE creativity problem!"

"I can help you with that!"

Jihoon froze, sitting back up, staring at Wonwoo with desperate intrigue, "Elaborate, elaborate right now please," he said in a hushed tone, his grip tightening on his notebook. 

Wonwoo approached them, pulling a small, ziploc baggie out of his pocket, "Maybe you guys just need to...enhance your imagination a little bit?" He drawled with a sly grin.


	5. Uncharted Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao and Chan get into a fight, and when things get ugly, Jeonghan had to clean up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for not uploading in a while. I’ve been super into another story that I’m working on, that I didn’t manage to get around to writing this one lol. I promise I’ll upload more from now on!

“someBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME, I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED!" Jeonghan sang along to his music as he bounced around Seungcheol's bathroom.  
He'd volunteered to tidy it up since it was basically his bathroom now too.  
There were so many half empty skincare containers, Jeonghan thought they could open a garage-sale-sephora right out of their flat.  
While putting away Seungcheol's numerous cans of hairspray, he spotted a single rubber band on the counter.  
He cocked his head slightly to the side, sliding the band onto his wrist like a bracelet and briskly returning to his task. 

"-han."

He heard a distant voice calling his name, but hesitated to answer, thinking that he may have misheard. 

"JEONGHAN!" 

Well now the voice was right next to him. He ripped his earbuds out, turning his attention to Seungcheol, who was now standing in the bathroom doorway, "What?"

"Chan..Minghao..Uh..just come on," the leader mumbled, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm and dragging him out of their bedroom. 

Jeonghan's socked feet slid across the wood floors, impeding his attempts to maintain solid footing while being dragged against his will downstairs.  
As they entered the living room, the problem was made clear to Jeonghan at once. 

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Chan yelled, at nobody specific. 

Seokmin put a hand on his shoulder, "CHAN, PLEASE-"

Minghao's eyes were as wide as saucers, "OH PLEASE, YOU'VE BEEN MAD AT ME FOR WEEKS! YOU'RE AN IMMATURE LITTLE BRAT!"

"HAO, THAT'S NOT-" Soonyoung tried to cut in. 

"WELL YOU'RE A PASSIVE-AGRESSIVE BITCH!" Chan screeched in response. 

Objects were being thrown, people were being physically restrained. The room was filled with 8 voices all trying to scream over each other and it was only a matter of time before someone else was going to get hurt. 

Running into the middle of the room, Jeonghan put his hands up defensively, " **EVERYBODY SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP**!" He boomed, as loud as he physically could. 

As if everyone in the room had simultaneously seen a ghost, the room went deadly silent in a matter of seconds.  
Jeonghan doesn't yell.  
Jeonghan never yells. 

"Ok," he sighed, returning to his normal speaking voice, "Here's what we're gonna do. Everybody is going to take a dee-uh-deep breath, sit down, and we're all going to talk about this rationally. Is that understood?"

The residual shock and/or terror from Jeonghan's sudden outburst lingered throughout the room, forcing everyone to comply with his orders. 

Jeonghan waited patiently for everyone, including himself and Seungcheol, to sit down, "Alright. Minghao, you have the metaphorical talking stick first. Please tell your side of the story."

"It started when he knocked over my Diet Coke.." The Chinese boy began, running his fingers through his mullet, his shoulders slumping slightly, "I told him that he'd cross-ah-crossed a line by messing with my Diet Coke, and that now he was just being petty. He's been treating me like shit for weeks, WEEKS, it's obvious that it wasn't an accident."

"Ok, now Chan can tell his side."

Chan furrowed his eyebrows, his gaze not once straying from Minghao, "It WAS an accident, I swear on PD-nim's life. I didn't mean to spill the soda, Hyung!" He whined, his cheeks blushing furiously as he stood up from his seat, "You didn't believe me. You never believe me about ANYTHING because you're a pretentious snob!"

Well that took a turn. 

"Lee Chan, you are a careless, lazy, worthless FOOL!" Minghao suddenly stood up, marching over to Chan confidently, "We all pull our weight in this group..EXCEPT FOR YOU!"

Minghao was consumed by blind rage, spitting every nasty insult that popped into his head, "It's a miracle that you even made it into this company! You have no fucking value at all! You act like you're the cute and innocent maknae! You get all of your Hyungs to baby you. Well guess what? You're not a cute little baby. You're a 22-year-old manchild that whines and screams like a little fucking brat!"  
His voice cracked with every other word and he tried his hardest not to stutter, "YOU ARE A TALENTLESS, USELESS, AND A WASTE OF A HUMAN LIFE! YOU'RE MO-MOTHER MISSED OUT ON THE OPPORTUNITY T-TO ABORT YOU!" His throat seared with a fiery burn, his eyes glassing over as tears threaded to drip down his cheeks, "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS GROUP..AND RIGHT NOW, I WISH YOU WEREN'T IN IT AT ALL! YOU MAKE ME MISERABLE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

Minghao paused, taking one slow, ragged breath. 

Time stopped.  
Nobody dared to move, or speak, or even breath too loudly.  
5 long seconds of deafening, heartbreaking silence followed. 

"Fuck you, Lee Chan."  
One tiny, broken whisper was heard, and then Minghao ran out of the dorm. 

Chan stood as if he was made of stone for the entirety of his Hyung's lambaste. 

Chan stayed strong and straight faced, having every horrible, nasty, vile insult that he could ever imagine thrown in his face by someone who was supposed to be his family. 

Chan slowly turned toward Jeonghan, frigid bodied with the weight of a thousand worlds on his shoulders. He looked up at his Hyung with glassy eyes and a quivering lip. 

Chan broke. 

He let out a strangled, ugly cry and let Jeonghan wrap his arms around him tighter than he ever had.  
He clung onto his Hyung for dear life, burying his head into his chest and deciding that he wasn't going to let go for as long as he was still conscious. His chest tightened painfully, pulling ragged sobs from his throat as he struggled to even breathe. Salty, hot tears dripping down his cheeks, absorbing into Jeonghan's sweater. 

Jeonghan's ear-length hair fell conveniently over his eyes, obscuring the heartbreak he felt for his poor baby. Chan was broken into a million pieces and Jeonghan wanted more than anything to put him back together again. He pressed his lips gently onto Chan's head, pulling him as close to him as he could, "Let it out, baby. It's ok. I'm here..it's ok.." he cooed, hesitant in his words. Chan was a kid, he didn’t deserve this.  
For once, Jeonghan was at an absolute loss for what to say. He wanted to tell Chan that everything would turn out alright, but he wasn't sure if that was the case. He ultimately resigned himself to continue kissing the top of Chan's head and rubbing his back.


	6. Be Careful Making Wishes In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao runs away, fearing that he’s ruined everything with Chan. He resides in a bar to drink his pain away, where he meets an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for taking forever to update. I’ve been working on a few other stories lately, and I got a job, plus I started uploading YouTube videos (my channel is Jeonghanscheekbones). I promise I’ll update more frequently from now on.

Thump thump thump thu-thumpthump thump thump-ump

Minghao couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak.   
He ran. He ran out of the dorm building. He ran down the street. He kept running until he was in a part of town he didn't recognize.  
The blind rage that clouded his judgement had dissipated, leaving him with a guilty sickness that sat in the pit of his stomach. Minghao gasped, choking out a breathless sob. Doubled over, he put his hands on his knees and squeezed his eyes shut. 

The setting sun put his surroundings under an amber haze, neon business signs lighting up the streets.   
Once Minghao finally recomposed himself, he looked around to see where he was.   
He'd reached a random Seoul street corner, unsurprisingly full of people.

Minghao put his hood up, trying to obscure his face to avoid being recognized. He looked desperately around for somewhere to go, his gaze landing on a neon sign that read 'Taemyeon's Tavern'. 

"A bar.." he whispered to himself, a bittersweet smirk toying at his lips. He crossed the street, walking into the place. 

The bar appeared to be relatively new. Color-shifting lights lined the ceiling, and the chrome of the furniture shined like the top of the Chrysler building. 

Minghao took a seat in the furthest barstool from the front door, sighing as he pulled out his wallet and flashed his ID at the bartender, "Bottle of soju. No glass."

He unscrewed the glass bottle, grabbing it by the neck and taking as big of a swig that his tastebuds would allow. That comforting burn that crawled it's way down his throat had returned, leaving him to sign in relief as his body warmed from the inside. 

He raised a shaky hand to his cheek, feeling the stickiness of his dried tears, _'I can't believe I said all that to Chan.'_ He thought, rubbing his forehead harshly.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing drinking alone at 8pm?" A low voice asked. 

Minghao looked up, his eyes widening with surprise, "Ah, H-heechul-sunbaenim, I-Uh-Hi," he stuttered, bowing his head slightly at the Super Junior member sitting next to him, "When did,,How did,,what?!"

"Dude, chill," Heechul cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder, "My friend owns this place, so I come here a lot. I saw you drinking alone and thought I'd check up on you. Is everything alright?" He asked gently, flashing his signature gummy smile. 

_'I understand now why Junhui thinks of him as a father figure. He's quite comforting.'_

Minghao sighed, taking another sip of his soju, "I-um-are you sure you don't mind if I vent, Uh..Sunbaenim?" He threw in the honorific at the last second, not wanting to risk sounding disrespectful. 

"By all means, vent away, man. Oh, and you can call me Hyung."

"Thanks..Hyung," he said, pausing to take another large swig of his soju before continuing, "So it all started a few weeks ago.." and from there, he launched into the entire story, not leaving out a single detail. The emptier his bottle got, the more words spilled from his lips, "..and did I mention that I'm in love with Junhui?"   
Even things he didn't want to talk about, he did anyway. He told Heechul everything; he got completely engrossed in his own tipsy retelling of the last month's events. He didn't even notice when his vision started to blur again and his chest felt constricted, "..and I told him that he didn't deserve to be in the group. I told him that he was a waste of space...I told him never to talk to me again."

Minghao looked down, watching a couple of droplets fall onto his jeans, "Oh," he said softly, sniffling, "Would you look at that, I'm crying again," he wiped his face with the back of his hands, looking at Heechul again, "I'm such a horrible p-person."

Heechul scooted closer, putting his arm around the Chinese boy, "Minghao, real talk, if you think you're horrible, just wait til you here what I did."

"What did you do?!" He looked at him again, tilting his head slightly. 

"Well, when I got into that car accident and I fucked up my leg, I was angry. I was angry at the person who caused me to get into the accident. I was angry at the doctors who told me I'd never dance again. I was angry at my members who could still tour and perform when I couldn't. I was angry at myself for being injured. I was angry at the world," He explained, resting his chin on his hand as he sipped his glass of wine. 

"What does that have to do with-"

"I'm not done," he cut Minghao off, continuing, "I was angry, and I lashed out. I started sleeping less, eating less. I fought with everyone...I called Shindong a..a.."Disgusting Cow", I threw a shoe at Siwon. But the worst thing I did..the worst thing," he sighed, hesitating, "I punched Ryeowook."

Minghao couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp, covering his mouth with his hand. 

"We were fighting, and he called me out on the way I'd been acting. I got so mad...and I socked him in the face. He's a baby..he's my baby brother, and I hurt him," Heechul rubbed his forehead, "You're under a lot of stress, and it seems like no one knows about it. It's no wonder you lashed out. Apologize to Chan. If he forgives you, try to forgive yourself too."

Minghao nodded slowly, "Thank you, Hyung. I feel a lot better, it felt good to get everything off my chest. And-uh-and your story helped too," he said, slightly slurred. The soju was beginning to get to him a little bit.

"Glad I could help," Heechul stood up abruptly, "I've got to get going now, sorry. If you ever want to talk again, my door is always open," he ruffled Minghao's hair a bit, smiling sincerely, "Get home safe. Night."

Minghao watched as his Hyung fled the bar, crossing the street and disappearing from sight.   
He sunk back into his barstool, letting out a low groan. He wanted to go back to the dorm and apologize, he just needed a little more liquid courage. He slid his empty bottle to the side, and asked the bartender for another two.

-  
 _11:55pm_

The world was sideways. Every step Minghao took, he didn't quite know where his feet would land. Every light glowed with a feverish haze and every person looked less human than the last.   
He'd killed three bottles of soju and was halfway done with a fourth. He wondered why he'd spent the first 4 years of his adulthood mostly sober, when being drunk felt so good. All of his worries were masked under a blanket of intoxicating warmth. For once, he wasn't thinking about Junhui, or Wonwoo, or Chan, or Jeonghan.   
All he was thinking about was the next sip of soju he was going to take.

After a long, stumbly walk, Minghao reached his dorm building. He climbed up the several flights of stairs, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of his front door, swaying slightly. 

That's when he remembered. 

The memories he'd temporarily shut out, all came rushing back.   
The way he screamed at Chan. The things he said to him.   
"I told him I wanted him dead." He whispered to himself.   
He squeezed his eyes shut, a couple of tears dripping down his cheeks. He brought the half-full bottle to his lips, chugging its contents until it was empty. He winced, the alcohol searing his throat and nearly making him gag. He pushed through, taking a deep breath when he finished.   
Opening the door, Minghao stepped inside the darkened dorm and kicked off his shoes.   
He stumbled into the empty living room and collapsed onto the couch, falling unconscious almost instantly. 

-  
 _1:23am_

Chan was thirsty. 

Maybe he was dehydrated from all the crying, or maybe it was cause he hadn't slept well. He wasn't sure. 

Jeonghan had nearly begged Chan to sleep in his, Jisoo, and Seungcheol's bed with them that night. He'd spent nearly 30 minutes consoling Chan after the incident earlier, then another 30 curling into bed with him and watching tv.   
Actually, Chan would argue that Jeonghan was more upset than he was. 

Obviously, Chan was distraught at first. The things Minghao said were clearly over the line. But he eventually realized that he'd still started the whole argument in the first place. He was the one who'd been treating Minghao badly for weeks, and he was the one who'd been lying to him for almost a year about something else. 

Anyway, now it was 1am and Chan was thirsty. 

He stepped out of his room, tiptoeing down the hall to get to the kitchen. He looked into the living room, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw a person laying on the couch. His panic subsided when he realized it was just Minghao. 

He stepped closer, watching the sleeping boy with an unreadable expression. He saw the empty soju bottle still firmly clutched in his hand, and pieced together the situation. Chan grabbed the blanket that was neatly folded on the ottoman, unfolding it and laying it over Minghao's sleeping form, "I'm sorry," he whispered, gently carding his fingers through Minghao's messy hair, "Sleep well, hyung."


	7. What A Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol and Jihoon try Ketamine in the hopes that it will improve their songwriting

"In movies, people use a rolled up dollar bill."

"That's unsanitary. A straw should he just fine."

"Maybe we should google it first?"

"Please use a private tab. I don't want that in my history."

Hansol and Jihoon sat, anxiously, at Jihoon's bedroom desk. They were desperate to finish these songs. So desperate, in fact, that they were googling 'How to snort drugs' on Jihoon's laptop.

After pouring a portion of the fine, white powder onto the desk, Jihoon pushed it into a line with his credit card, "Ok..um-well-I'll go first, I guess.." He mumbled, cutting a straw in half and holding one end to his nose, "We better get some good fucking ideas out of this.."

Hansol watched in anticipation and awe as the line of powder disappeared in front of him. This was actually happening. His mom always warned him about people pressuring him to do drugs, but he knew he wasn't being pressured. He was choosing to try this, for the sake of creativity. 

Jihoon sniffed a few times, sitting up straight and coughing a few times, "Woah! That felt...weird, but good. Ok, Solie, now your turn," he said, his eyes wide as saucers. 

Hansol poured the remaining contents of the bag and formed it into a thin line just like his Hyung did. His heart was beating too fast, and his stomach was doing backflips. This was actually happening, "Here goes nothing.."

[spongebob narrator voice]  
 _1 hour later_

"Oh my goood! What if the song went like 'boom boom boom tshhh boom boom tshh ka ka ka ka' or something like that?" Hansol slurred, staring up at the ceiling, "Oh my god, is there a giraffe on the ceiling?!" He was lazily playing with the toy handcuffs Mingyu kept on his bed, cuffing and uncuffing his wrists. 

"Nno, but write down that thing that you said," Jihoon mumbled, walking in circles around the small room. At some point, he'd taken his shirt off and tied it around his head like a do-rag. He also, at some point, tried to eat a Hershey bar, but forgot where his mouth was and ended up getting chocolate all over his face, "Also, can you write down my lyric idea about the-uh-the clowns and the robots and stuff?" 

"Sure sure...wait, how do I write?"

"Ah shut up and let me do it, Chew.." He grabbed the nearest notebook and pen, scribbling into it. 

Hansol sat up quickly, "It's CHWE...I think."

_*knock knock*_

"Hey guys, Can I come in?" A familiar voice asked from behind the bedroom door. 

Hansol let out a tiny gasp, "Is that God?" He whispered, looking at the ceiling in anticipation. 

Another knock on the door, "Guys, is everything alright in there?" 

Jihoon vaguely recognized the voice as Soonyoung's, "D-don't come in, Hyung! There's..uh..Giraffes in here!" He shouted, throwing his pen at the door. 

"And CLOWNS on the ceiling!" Hansol added, both of his wrists now cuffed behind his back and around the leg of Jihoon's desk. He wasn't quite sure how he got there, but he was there now. Oh well. 

Soonyoung, who's concern had tripled since he first knocked on the door, let out a low groan, "That's it, I'm coming in there," he threw the door open and stepped inside, "Oh...oh." 

Jihoon and Hansol stared at him in surprise, frozen in their spots. 

Soonyoung blanched, blinking in befuddlement a couple of times, "I don't want to know. I really..don't want to know," he mumbled to himself, practically sprinting out of the room at once.

Stumbling down the hall and walking through the living room, Soonyoung couldn't have escaped that situation fast enough. He entered the kitchen, a disgruntled look on his face and a hand running through his tired hair. 

"Hey, oh hey! Soon-ah! What's wrong?" Jeonghan asked, approaching him and picking up on his demeanor immediately. 

Soonyoung nodded slowly, "Hansol and Jihoon," he paused to take a deep breath, "They are either having some really kinky sex, or they're on drugs," he explained, only slightly sarcastically, "Either way, I'm traumatized."

Wonwoo, who was sitting at the kitchen table with his nose buried in a book, tensed up at his Hyung's comment, "Uh..well let's not worry too much about it. It's their business," he blurted out, glancing up at him. Wonwoo has a hunch as to what they were doing, and it definitely wasn't sex. 

Jeonghan huffed, crossing his arms, "Honestly, Wonwoo is right. Let them be, and if it happens again, I'll talk to them about it."

-

_7:30pm_

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Seungcheol announced, standing up from his seat at the dining table. 

It had been an all too awkward dinner. One of the most awkward they'd had in a while.   
Almost as if everyone were eyeing each other up expectantly, waiting for the inevitable tea to get spilled. Half of the members were avoiding each other like the plague, and the other half were just confused. 

"What is it?" Jeonghan asked quietly, looking up at his boyfriend in anticipation. 

Seungcheol nodded, smiling slightly, "I took a phone call from Hyungmin today. We've been invited to Kcon!"

"Cool! Which one? Thailand? Hong Kong?" Jihoon asked, smiling brightly. Everyone at the table glanced back at him, except for Soonyoung, who was still refusing to look at him, "We had so much fun last time in at Kcon New York."

Seungcheol chuckled slightly, his messy black hair falling over his eyebrows, "Well, they actually changed the location this year. Since the political climate in New York is...well anyway, this is Kcon Las Vegas!" He explained, sitting back down, "We leave in 2 days."

Instead of dissipating, Jihoon's excitement actually increased, "Woah! Sick! I've always wanted to go to Vegas!"

Hansol spoke up just after, "Hell yeah! All the gambling, strip clubs, alcohol, partying, drugs-"

"-YOU are not going to be doing any of those things, Hansol," Jisoo cut him off, pointing at him sternly, "Anyway, do you know anything more about the plan, Cheol?"

Seungcheol smiled slightly, twirling his chopsticks in between his fingers, "Well yeah actually. We don't have to perform, just do a few panels and interviews. We'll be there for 3 days."

"Weed is legal in Vegas, right?" Chan asked quietly, garnering the attention of the table. He immediately retracted his question when he got dirty looks from Jeonghan and Jisoo, "Nevermind."


	8. The Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan have a heart-to-heart. Seungkwan gets blamed something and Jeonghan has to confront him

"Hannie," Seungcheol said quietly, entering his room and shutting the door behind him. 

Jeonghan, who was laying on the bed, lifted his head slightly to look at his boyfriend, "Hey."

Seungcheol's heart was pounding. He slowly approached the bed, running his shaky fingers through his hair. He sat down on the bed next to him. 

He sat up fully, "Hey, what's going-"

"I love you so much, Jeonghan," he whispered, holding him by the back of the head and pulling him close, close, and closer until their lips were gently pressed together. Jeonghan's were dry and chapped, Seungcheol's spit-slick and needy. He grabbed Jeonghan's hips to pull him closer, fingers slipping under the hem of his tshirt. 

Jeonghan carded his fingers through Seungcheol's hair, smiling into the kiss slightly before pulling away. He looked at his boyfriend with his eyes half lidded and his lips red and swollen, "Oh so it's that kinda night, huh? Should I break out the handcuffs and get Shua-"

"-Ah, no no," Seungcheol cut him off, his eyes widening as he remembered why he came in in the first place, "Uh Jeonghan, can we talk for a minute?"  
It wasn't like Seungcheol was trying to butter Jeonghan up by kissing him or anything, he just wanted him to know how much he loved him.

Jeonghan nodded, his bottom lip curling under his teeth slightly, "Sure, why?" He asked tentatively. 

The setting sun left just enough light in the room for them to see, but it was slipping away as the moments dragged on. Seungcheol gazed at his boyfriend, his face painted with an unreadable expression, "I'm still worried about you. I'm worried that you're not getting better and that you're still losing weight."

His ears turning bright pink almost instantly, Jeonghan looked away. He didn't say anything, only letting out a short breath as he waited for Seungcheol to continue. 

"I thought things would be different when you got back from rehab," he began, his hand landing on Jeonghan's thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You're..you're still doing things. "

Jeonghan's stomach churned at Seungcheol's words, a sudden wave of anxiety coursing through him. He didn't know how to answer at all, "I-uh..what?" he whispered finally, grabbing Seungcheol's hand. 

Seungcheol stuttered, thinking carefully about his words before speaking, "You still don't eat very much food, and you still read the nutritional labels on everything, and Seungkwan told me that you've been weighing yourself at the Pledis building almost every day."

Jeonghan was imploding, the walls were closing in on him and he couldn't smooth talk his way out of it this time. Last time this happened, he just fake-cried and promised Seungcheol he'd to better. He couldn't pull that card again, he had to think of something else. 

Will widened eyes, he stared at Seungcheol and let out a small gasp, "Seungkwan told you what?! That's not true!" 

Seungcheol blinked in befuddlement, "It's..what? You mean Seungkwan lied?" He seemed uncertain, but the betrayal on his face started to peak through after a few seconds, "God, I know he likes gossip and stuff but this is too far."

Jeonghan couldn't believe that his boyfriend bought that lie. 

"I'm gonna go and give that punk a piece of my mind!" Seungcheol stood up abruptly, stopping only when Jeonghan grabbed his arm. 

"Wait! I should do it. If he has a problem with me, I think I should address it directly," he insisted, making his way to the bedroom door, nodding at his boyfriend before exiting the room. 

-

Seungkwan was laying peacefully on his bed and reading some Super Junior fanfic when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, "What?" He called in response. 

"It's me, can I come in?" 

He recognized Jeonghan's voice instantly, picking up on the fervent tone of it. He turned his phone off and sat up, "Yeah," he greeted as his Hyung entered the room. 

Jeonghan quickly shut the door and sat down next to him, a light shade of red painted on his cheeks, "Seungkwannie, I know you told Seungcheol about what I did," he explained, staring at him intently. 

Guilt flooded Seungkwan, making him tighten his grip on his phone and inch away from his Hyung, "I'm so sorry, Jeonghan Hyung! I didn't mean-"

"-It's ok. I'm not mad, Seungkwan," he sighed, rubbing Seungkwan's knee sympathetically. 

Seungkwan raised his eyebrows, his fingernails tapping against his phone screen, "You're not?"

"I shouldn't have been weighing myself in the first place. You were just doing the "right thing" by telling him. The reason I'm in here is because I..uh.."

"What? What did you do?" Seungkwan egged him on, concern growing inside him. 

Jeonghan stared at the ground, "I told him you were lying. He's mad because he thinks you're making shit up, and he thinks I'm in here chastising you over it," he explained, rubbing his forehead out of embarrassment, "If he asks, please just play along with it. I'm sorry for throwing you under the bus, but I really need him to think you were lying."

Seungkwan stayed silent, looking anywhere but Jeonghan's eyes, "Hyung, I don't like this," he mumbled. He really didn't like being in that position. It was like when his parents were splitting and he had to choose a side. He didn't like it at all, "Fine, but you have to promise me that you'll stop."

Jeonghan gave him another pat on the knee before standing up, "Deal."

-

"I can't believe we did it. Did we actually just write that whole song?" Jihoon asked, looking up at Hansol with doubt on his face, "I'm so...proud of us!" 

They high-fived. 

Hansol closed his laptop, unplugging his headphones, "Who knew all we had to do was get high and the song would get done-" he paused, snapping his fingers, "-was just get high?"

Jihoon decided to ignore the fact that what Hansol said didn’t really make sense, "Of course, that's one down. We still have to write 4 more," he began, tapping his pencil to his chin as he stared blankly at Hansol, "We need more of that stuff."

"But we're leaving in two days."

"Then Wonwoo will just have to call his dealer tomorrow," Jihoon sighed, walking towards his bedroom door, "Cmon."

-  
 _*knock knock*_

"Enter!"

Hansol and Jihoon entered Wonwoo's room, both sighing in relief to find out that he was alone.   
Shutting the door, Hansol approached him, "Hyung, thank you so much for the..gift. We made the best song we ever have."

Wonwoo beamed, adjusting his glasses as he stared intently at the two boys, "Glad I could be of assistance."

Jihoon cleared his throat slightly, "Well actually, can you be of more assistance? We need more of that stuff," he explained quietly. 

"-More?" He repeated, "As In 'You already used all of it' more?! Jesus, there was enough in that bag to take down an elephant!" He rubbed his forehead, worry lines forming between his eyebrows, "How are you two even alive?"

Both the boys' jaws nearly dropped to the floor, "No wonder that was such a crazy trip! Ok, I promise we'll use less next time. Can you just hook us up with your dealer so we can get more?" Jihoon asked. 

Wonwoo pulled out his phone, "Yeah sure-uh.." he stopped suddenly. He couldn't tell them that it was Ilseok. He just couldn't, "No. Those dudes are sketchy. I don't want you getting mixed up in all of that."

Jihoon wondered why Wonwoo has suddenly changed his mind, but he didn't worry too much. He was only concerned with getting more of that stuff, "Ok fine. But can you get us more tomorrow? Pleeeaaase?"

Wonwoo nodded finally, "Yes yes, I will. Just please be careful with that stuff. You know what could happen if things go sideways with this."

"We know, hyung."


	9. The Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys prepare to go to Vegas. Seungkwan tried to get Chan to talk about his feelings, Mingyu has an awkward moment with Seokmin, and Jihoon buys something from Wonwoo.

_10:00pm_

"Our flight leaves in exactly 13 hours so everything better be packed and everybody better be ready when I wake you all up tomorrow morning!" Seungcheol yelled as he walked through the dorm, "I will show no mercy! You're either up and ready to go or we'll go to Vegas without you!"

Jeonghan ran up to him, wrapping his arm around him, "Cheolie, Baby, you don't have to give us that same spiel every single time we go anywhere."

Jisoo, who was sitting on the couch and revising song lyrics, looked up and pointed at him, "The man's right, yknow. Just replace the word 'Vegas' with any other city and it'd be the same."

"Listen, we cannot have a repeat of The Hong Kong Incident Of 2016™️. This is simply a precautionary measure," he explained, walking with Jeonghan into the kitchen, "Did you eat?" He asked, knowing that they didn't eat dinner together that night. 

He knew instantly by the hesitation in Jeonghan's response that the answer was no. 

Seungcheol grabbed a protein bar off of the counter and tossed it to him, "Eat this before bed."

""Hong Kong incident."" Jeonghan quoted, slowly unwrapping the snack, "You leave a couple kids at the airport ONE TIME and suddenly it's an "incident"."

"Seungkwan and Hansol were stuck in a foreign country for 2 days because of that!" Jisoo yelled from the living room, chuckling to himself as he turned his attention back to his computer. 

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Jeonghan poked his head into the living room, giving his boyfriend an confused look. 

Jisoo just smirked, "I'm not taking sides. Don't you know? I'm just comic relief in this story," he said. 

Seungcheol let out a tiny gasp, "Hey! I'm the one who breaks the forth wall around here!"

-

Jihoon stood anxiously in front of Wonwoo's door for a moment before knocking urgently. 

Wonwoo pulled the door open, his glasses sitting low on his nose and his hair unstyled, "Before you ask, yes I have it."

Walking right into the room, Jihoon let out a satisfied sigh, "Good. Good good good. Thank you, Won," he said, turning to face him, "The song Hansol and I wrote yesterday was the best thing I've created since Director's Cut, ok? Pledis wants those songs and I'm running out of time. This is so helpful, thank you for getting this stuff for me," he explained, watching closely as Wonwoo took a little plastic baggie out of his bedside drawer. 

"Ji, it did cost me this time," he prefaced before putting it in Jihoon's needy hands, "50,000won for 2g," he didn't mention the fact that Ilseok actually gave him a discount because they're old friends. 

Jihoon nodded, "Ok, I'll Venmo it to you," he said, grabbing the bag and rushing out of the room, "Thanks again!"

Upon returning to his own room, he shut the door and approached the half-packed suitcase that sat on top of his bed, "This should get us through the trip," he mumbled to himself, squeezing the bag between his fingers. 

He heard the doorknob turn, making him jump slightly. He shoved the bag into his pocket just in time for Soonyoung to walk into their shared bedroom, "Ah-Hey."

"Hey, you good?" Soonyoung asked tentatively, picking up on Jihoon's squirrellyness. 

Jihoon took a shallow breath, running his fingers through his bright pink hair, "Yeah. Yes. Uh, do you by any chance have a copy of You Make My Dawn lying around?" He asked, leaning up against the wall in an attempt to be casual. 

"No, but I think I've got an extra Teen Age if that'll work," the dancer replied, opening his bottom door desk drawer and pulling out the album in question, "What do you need it for anyway?"

Jihoon took the album from him, "I'm..uh-I'm gonna write on it..and give it to a fan during the panel. As a..Special Woozi Gift. Yes, it's a new thing I'm trying. Special Woozi Gift..yup," he explained slowly, nodding as if to convince himself of it. 

Soonyoung gave him a weird look, furrowing his eyebrows, "Uh, alright. But don't call it that, it sounds weird."

Nodding slightly, He returned to his open suitcase, "Alright."

-

Mingyu stared at his open suitcase blankly, tapping his chin, "One bottle of lube is all I really need right? And worst case scenario, I can buy more there," he whispered to himself, "In fact, I bet Vegas has got some rockin sex shops."

He went rummaging through his underwear drawer, pulling out a small, vibrating butt plug, "That should be good," he mumbled, as he tossed it into the suitcase. He sighed, mentally going over the packing list of things he knew he'd need. He was pretty certain he had everything. 

Without warning, the door flew open and Seokmin barged inside. 

"Aah! Hyung, don't scare me like that!" Mingyu yelled, his heart thumping hard in the back of his chest as he tried to collect himself from the jump-scare. 

The vocalist nodded, rolling his eyes just a bit, "I'm sorry, Min. I'll knock next time," he said, only slightly passive-aggressively, "Anyway, I'm here to give you your mail. Which, by the way, Minghao didn't read the address fully and thought it was for him, so he opened it. It's all there though." He explained.

Mingyu grabbed the envelope, looking inside it. It was full of cash; had to be at least 400,000won in small bills, "Th-thanks, hyung," he said sheepishly, his panic returning in the form of shaking hands and reddening ears. 

Seokmin chuckled slightly, not looking at Mingyu, "Man, you've really been raking in the cash lately. I gotta get in on whatever you're-uh you're..doing.." he trailed off, his gaze pointed at the floor behind Mingyu's feet, "Wow, that...is the biggest dildo I've ever seen in my life," he said blankly, pointing at the monstrous, realistic, black dildo sitting next to Mingyu's dresser. 

If Mingyu was panicked before, he was having an aneurysm now. He tossed the envelope onto his bed, diving down to scoop up the dildo and throw it under his bed. He quickly stood back up, facing Seokmin, "Umm, I can explain..?"

Seokmin burst into obnoxious laughter, doubling over and putting his hands on his knees to support himself, "You don't need to explain, gyu. If you're-" he paused to stifle a laugh, "-planning on having some fun while we're in Vegas, then that's none of my business," he snorted, giving a weak wave as he left the room and slammed the door. 

His face burning redder than a tomato, Mingyu fished the Monster Cock™️ out from under his bed and tossed into his suitcase, "You bet I'm gonna have fun on this trip," he whisper-grumbled to himself as he zipped up his suitcase. 

-

"For the last time, hyung, I don't wanna talk about it," Chan whined, flopping down onto his bed with a slight bounce, "Can we please just give it a rest already?"

Seungkwan shook his head, sitting down next to Chan, "No, sorry," Seungkwan had been nagging Chan to talk to him about his feelings all day, and Chan was having none of it, "Not when it's starting to effect our group dynamic. Please, Channie, talk to me."

Chan huffed, looking up at Seungkwan, "Nothing is wrong."

"You expect me to believe nothing is wrong after that incident?! You and Minghao Hyung haven't spoken in days," he said, his ears turning slightly red. He placed a careful hand on Chan's knee, as if to reassure him that it was ok to vent. 

Shoving his face into his pillow, Chan let out another whine before hastily pulling himself out of bed and standing up, "I don't have to take this from someone who sucks toes."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm your man tiddies. It's a meme reference," he grumbled, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Seungkwan was left, alone, to ponder what the fuck had just happened, "God, kids these days," he whispered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief, "Man tiddies?"


	10. Vegas Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members go to Vegas, antics ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Big sorry for not uploading! I’ve been spending a lot of my free time editing videos for my YouTube channel (which is called Jeonghanscheekbones if you wanna check it out) and also my new job. Anyway, I’ll try to post more in the upcoming week :)

"Wow! Look at all the lights!" Junhui gasped, his eyes lighting up with child-like wonder as the plane flew just above the Las Vegas strip. He excitedly tapped Minghao on the shoulder to get his attention, "Hao look! It's almost as pretty as Tokyo!"

Minghao chuckled slightly, leaning over to Junhui so he could see out the window.   
He was right. All of the colorful lights against the night sky was quite beautiful. Minghao's gaze slowly shifted from the window, to the man next to the window. 

Junhui was perfect..to Minghao. His eyes were filled with a never-ending galaxy of imagination and spirit. His laugh was as harmonic and angelic as his singing. His crooked, boxy smile could light up the darkest of nights. He was like a one-of-a-kind relic that Minghao wanted to cherish forever. 

His mouth hung open for a moment before he realized he should probably say something, "Very beautiful," he managed to whisper, his heart banging like a drum behind his ears when Junhui turned and looked at him. _'Not the lights, I'm talking about you.'_ He wanted so badly to say to him. 

Junhui softened his glance, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile as he leaned closer to Minghao, "But you're more beautiful."

Minghao's trance instantly fizzled out, _'Wait, did I say that out loud?'_  
He, again, was hit with another round of racing heart beats when Junhui put his hand on top of his. 

Cold, Bony, and slightly clammy, but Minghao didn't mind, because it's was Junhui's hand. Not anyone else's, Junhui's. 

"W-we should probably get our stuff together. The plane is landing soon," Minghao blurted out, giving Junhui's hand a slight squeeze before letting go of it.   
_'Really? That's what you said? You're such an idiot..'_

But he was right. Soon enough, the plane began to descend, and soon they'd be thrown out into the cold, American world to fend for themselves for the next 3 days. 

The Las Vegas airport wasn't like any they'd been to before.   
At every turn, there was something new to look at.   
Bright, colorful slot machines at every terminal, trapped inside glass booths to keep underaged people out. Flashing signs that advertised everything from strip shows to pot shops were on billboards, walls, and restaurant menus. The people looked like randomized sims characters: every variation of person, situation, or outfit you could imagine. 

"I just saw a man in a tuxedo, stilettos, and a cowboy hat. Where is he going at 2am, dressed like that?" Chan whispered to Seungkwan, eyebrows raised high on his forehead as he rubbernecked at some of the Vegas civilians. 

Seungkwan clapped him on the shoulder, "It's Vegas, don't question it."

"So weed is legal here," Hansol mumbled, staring at a sign that advertised edibles with a curious expression. 

Jisoo smacked him upside the back of the head, "Don't get any ideas. Trust me, you don't want to try that stuff. It makes you do really weird things."

Seungcheol turned to face him, mouth agape as if he was about to speak, "...Nope. Not gonna ask," he said after a long silence, speeding up his walking speed a little bit to get away from them.

-

After finding a rental van and punching the directions to the hotel into google maps, the guys made their first trip into the Las Vegas strip. 

The colors, the lights, the buildings. It was like nothing they'd seen before. 

"OH MY GOD IS THAT THE EIFFEL TOWER?!" Seokmin shouted, pointing to it from the backseat window. 

Minghao chuckled, "It's not the real one, you dummy," he took a sip of the Bud Lite that he'd picked up at the airport (much to Jisoo's trepidation).

"So are there 6 rooms for this one?" Junhui suddenly asked, head lolling to the side as he leaned up against the car window. 

Seungcheol, who was in the passenger seat as usual, turned around to see him, "No actually. We have two suites. Each suite has two bedrooms and a pullout couch. Six beds."

"Aight. That's tight, Brotha," Junhui replied in English, earning a very confused look from Jisoo and Hansol. 

"You're been watching too many rap videos," Jisoo laughed, and Hansol nodded at him in agreement.

He smiled at him, raising an eyebrow, "Whatchu sayin, my nig-"

"-NO!" Hansol cut him off, smacking him upside the head. 

-

After arriving to their hotel, which was somehow even nicer than the one in Japan, they checked in and went to their suites. 

"Ok. Shua, Hannie, and I are in this suite. There's room for 4 more. Rest of you guys, the room down the hall," Seungcheol announced, opening the door to Suite 905 and going in. 

"Woah, guys check out the master bedroom!" He gasped, taking in the view of the king size bed, floor-to-ceiling windows, balcony, and massive TV inside the room. 

Jisoo and Jeonghan came in after him, "Holy fuck," Jeonghan dropped his bag and jumped onto the bed, "Look how big this is! No one's falling off tonight!"

"And the bathroom! The shower, woah it's so fancy!" Jisoo pointed to the glass shower with a shower head that came from the ceiling. 

"We could all fit in there...if ya know what I mean," Jeonghan said, raising his eyebrows at them. 

In the next room, Jihoon and Soonyoung were settling in. 

"Do you think we're gonna get to gamble while we're here?" Soonyoung asked, digging his toiletry bag out of his suitcase. 

Jihoon looked at him, thinking for a moment, "Maybe. It might be bad if we get recognized though."

"True," he sighed, "What about a strip club?"

"That's 100 times worse."

Soonyoung stamped his foot, "You're no fun." He whined. 

Jihoon rifled through his own bag, looking for one very specific thing. His fingers brushed across the matte cover of their album, and he nearly let out a gasp of relief. He discreetly opened it a little bit, just to confirm that the little baggie of white powder was still there. It was. He was impressed with himself for managing to sneak it through TSA. It would've been a legal shitshow if he got caught trying to smuggle hard drugs overseas. 

"Soonyoung," He said, closing the album and hiding it in his bad again, "What time do we need to be at the convention center tomorrow? Do you know?"

Soonyoung hummed as he thought about the question, "Our panel doesn't start until 2pm," he began, flopping down onto the bed that he and Jihoon would share that night, "We probably don't need to leave the hotel til noon."

"Alright, that gives Hansol and I enough time to work on those songs in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, feedback is appreciated. 💖💖💖


	11. Whatever It Takes To Fix A Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu’s secret finally comes out

_7:00am_

Thanks to sleeping on the plane, and a big cup of coffee the next morning, Jisoo and Mingyu were the only ones awake early that day.   
It was Jisoo's idea to take a leisurely walk down the Vegas strip, and Mingyu happily agreed, sighting that they might as well since they didn't need to be at Kcon until 12:00pm. 

"We need to go to Caesar's palace while we're here, the mall inside is amazing!" Jisoo pointed at the distant building as they walked down the sidewalk. He grabbed at Mingyu's arm, "Look! There's the Venetian!" He was acting like a kid at Disney world, "Where do you think we should-"

"Hey!" A man approached them, waving as if he knew them. Middle-aged white man with a mustache, wearing a vest, was clearly a tourist, "Never expected to see you here! Any chance I could get a picture with you?" He asked them, but was locking eyes with Mingyu. 

Thankfully, he'd been brushing up on his English in preparation for this trip, "Yes! Yes! Give me your phone! I take selfie!" He said in English, taking the phone from the guys hand and holding it out. 

He leaned over the guy, and Jisoo leaned in too. They took a couple pictures before stopping. 

The man took his phone back, smiling kindly at Mingyu, "I'm glad I ran into you. I appreciate your work," he said, his voice full of sincerity, "Thanks for the picture! Bye!" He called as he walked away. 

"Bye!" Mingyu called out as he and Jisoo continued walking.   
They were quiet for a few moments before either of them spoke again. 

"So apparently Minghao and Chan aren't on speaking terms yet."

"Hyung, I know that it's killing you, but please let them sort this one out on their own," Mingyu pleaded, knowing that Jisoo has a habit of butting in on other people's problems, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Sighing, Jisoo nodded, dragging his feet across the pavement lazily, "Alright."

"Love your work, big guy," a stranger said as they walked past Mingyu. It was almost too fast for either of them to catch it. 

They watched the stranger-who looked like a middle-aged woman from behind-walk away, " _Big guy_? That's a nice change of pace from _oppa_ I guess.." Jisoo mumbled as they turned back around, stopping at a crosswalk and waiting for the signal to go. 

For the next five or so minutes of their stroll, Jisoo couldn't help but notice how many people were recognizing them, and how all of those people seemed to be way outside their usual fan demographic. Typically, they were approached by teenage girls for pictures or autographs. Today, however, they'd been recognized by mostly middle aged men, flamboyantly gay college students, and at least one drag queen.   
After the third or fourth person, Jisoo started to realize that everybody was interacting with Mingyu, and _only_ Mingyu. Every single person asked Mingyu for the picture, gave Mingyu a fist bump, and gave Mingyu the compliments. Jisoo wasn't even getting a second glance.   
He didn't say anything about it though. He didn't want to sound arrogant by being offended that he wasn't recognized. 

The two circled back around to their hotel again by about 7:30, deciding that they should eat some breakfast and chill a bit before the rest of the guys woke up and everything inevitably got chaotic.

They settled down on the pull-out couch that Mingyu had slept in that night (Seungkwan was supposed to sleep there too, but he fell asleep cuddling with Jeonghan and Seungcheol instead).   
Plates of room service waffles in their laps, and Wizards Of Waverly Place playing on the tv (it was the only decent thing on, and it didn't matter anyway cause there wasn't Korean subtitles). 

Jisoo was hardly focused on the show; he was still stewing about what happened during their walk. He hated that he was so bothered by it, but he couldn't deny that the whole thing just wasn't sitting right with him. Eventually, his curiosity got the best of him. 

Pausing the television, Jisoo sat up fully and put his plate down, "Alright, I need to bring it this up," he said cautiously, looking at Mingyu. 

"What?" He drew his knees to his chest, tilting his head to the side slightly confusion. 

"When we were walking through the strip, I couldn't help but notice that all of the people who asked for pictures and stuff seemed to only want to talk to you and not me. And normally I wouldn't bring this up, but today it seemed to be every single person," he rambled, eyes roaming all over the room, "Not to mention the fact that everyone seemed to be a little outside of our typical fanbase. And of course the things people we're saying to you were kind of unusual.. Anyway I just thought I'd talk about it cause I feel like you seemed a bit uncomfortable earlier and I.." he'd run out of intelligent things to say at that point, "Yeah I dunno haha.."

Mingyu was quick to shrug it off, "Maybe our demographic is different here?"

"But..I guess. Maybe," Jisoo twirled a piece of his hair absentmindedly, "But don't you think it's just really weird that not a single fan even looked at me?" 

"I think you're exaggerating-"

"-I'm not."

"Well.. it's just got to be a coincidence," Mingyu brushed it off hastily, standing up, "I'm going back to my room-"

"Mingyu," Jisoo stood up, walking around the bed so he was right in front of him, "You're a bad liar. What's really going on?" He asked, keeping a stone cold expression. 

Mingyu looked everywhere but at Jisoo, "I-nothing! Seriously Hyung!" His voice went an octave higher, clueing the older boy into the fact that he wasn't telling the truth. 

Stepping closer, Jisoo lowered his voice to more of a plead, "Mingyu, please!" He nudged the taller boy on the shoulder, eyes widening. 

"I'm a camboy!" 

And then there was silence. 

Mingyu couldn't take it anymore, and he just blurted it  
out. Now Jisoo was looking at him with an expression that he really just couldn't place. Maybe it was anger, or surprise, or disgust, or all three. 

"A what?"

Or maybe it was just confusion. 

Mingyu gulped, putting his hands up defensively, "I'm...a..well," he sat down on the bed, looking up at him, "I do live streams, and people pay to watch them."

Jisoo started laughing, "What? But you do vlives for free. Why would carats pay for that?" 

Mingyu looked at the floor, "They're not carats. They don't even know I'm an idol."

Sitting down next to him, Jisoo appeared to be in deep thought. Mingyu thought he'd reach the obvious conclusion soon, but he didn't, "I..what?" 

Putting his head in his hands, Mingyu took a deep breath and just said all of it, "I'm basically a porn star, Hyung. People pay to watch me-uh-..pleasure myself on camera. Most of my fan base is middle-aged American men, so the chances that they know me are very slim. They pay a lot to watch me..do stuff. They even pay extra to make special requests. That's how I made so much money recently," he watched as Jisoo's reaction spanned almost every emotion he could name. Mingyu was embarrassed, but honestly had a weight lifted off his shoulders.

There was a long silence. Jisoo stood up and walked to the other side of the room; Mingyu thought he was leaving, but then he turned back around and walked towards him again. Them he walked toward the door again, putting his hand over his mouth. He repeated the process for another 30 seconds, still refusing to speak or look at Mingyu. 

"Hyung...please say something," Mingyu said finally, but the words came out all raspy and maybe he was about to cry a little bit, "Hyung?"

Jisoo spun around in a full 360 to face him, "I..I don't know what to say, Gyu," he sounded exasperated, "You're a-uh-you're a porn star...you're..you're doing porn. That's how you've,,been making so much money," he rubbed his face, groaning, "I just..I...Mingyu what the fuck?!" 

Mingyu's eyes welled up with tears almost immediately. He hated being yelled at. He didn't want to cry in front of Jisoo, but he couldn't help it. Before he knew it, he was choking back a sob. 

"How long have you been doing this?! WHY?! What possessed you to do something so STUPID?!" Jisoo was back to pacing again, walking up and down the room, "If ANYONE found out about this, we're ruined! I just can't believe this!" He ranted, clenching his fists tightly. 

Keeping his head down, Mingyu tried to reply in a voice that didn't sound like he was crying, "I..I started a few months ago.." he whimpered, his body was shaking, "Jeonghan Hyung was in re-uh-rehab and I was scared-" he paused, sobbing loudly as he buried his face in his hands, "I was scared that Pledis would drop us and-" he sobbed again, "-And I wanted us to stay together. The money was-I-it was...I'm sorry, Hyung!"

Watching his little brother behave this way made Jisoo's heart break. He understood now. Mingyu was a scared kid who did what he thought he had to do in a worst-case-scenario, "Mingyu. Baby, please, it's ok," he tried to keep his voice calm as he sat back down next to the boy, putting his arm around him, "Gyu..Please stop crying," he pleaded. 

Vaguely registering that he wasn't going to get yelled at anymore, Mingyu tried to get a handle on himself, "You probably hate me," he managed to say, "I'm a whore, aren't I?"

"No! No you're not!" Jisoo protested, "Gyu, look at me."

Mingyu looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks. 

"There is nothing wrong with you, and I wouldn't think any less of you if you genuinely wanted to do this as a career, but I know that's not the reason you did it. Listen to me; nothing is going to happen to us, and you don't need to worry about our family having enough money if anything were to happen to us," he pulled Mingyu in for a hug, holding onto him as tight as he could, and Mingyu reciprocated, "I love you, bro. We're going to fix this together, ok?"

He nodded, biting his lip, "Please don't tell   
Hyung," he whimpered, burying his face in Jisoo's shoulder. 

Jisoo didn't have to ask which Hyung, he knew they were talking about Seungcheol, "I won't tell anyone. Nobody needs to know," he said, rubbing Mingyu's back sympathetically, "I promise."


	12. Highest Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group prepares to go Kcon, but lots of drama unfolds, and Minghao finds himself in the eye of the storm.

_9:30 am_

"Alright, we have 2 hours before we have to leave. That gives us plenty of time for us to do a few lines, get some lyrics out, maybe get a sound, and it'll wear off by the time we get to the convention center," Jihoon explained, sitting cross legged on Hansol's bed. 

Hansol, who was sitting across from him, hummed in thought, "That's cutting it kinda close."

"No it's not. We'll have plenty of time. It'll be totally fine."

"Alright..hand it. I don't have a straw but I have a dollar bill."

Jihoon pulled a copy of Teen Age out of his backpack, "Here."

Hansol made a face, "What's this for?"

"Open it."

He did as he was told, "Oh. Smart." He took out the bag and closed the album. He poured about half of the bag's contents onto the top of the album book, using a piece of paper to push it into two fine lines, "I'll go first," he sighed, rolling up his dollar bill and snorting one line. He sniffles, blinking hard, "Oh ok...you go now," he said, handing the bill and the album to Jihoon. 

Jihoon snorted the other line, sniffling and coughing for a few moments before, "Ah..um ok so last time, it took about 30 minutes to kick in, right? So now we just have to wait."

-  
 _Same time_

Everything had been awkward between Minghao and Chan ever since the incident a while back. They spoke, and they were cordial, and Chan hadn't made any rude remarks to Minghao, but it was still forced. It was bugging and bugging Minghao for days, and he wanted to break the tension but he didn't know how. 

That was, until they were stuck sharing a hotel room. 

"I made some coffee," was the first thing Minghao heard when he woke up. 

Chan was standing in front of the desk, which had a coffee maker on it. He was just in a tshirt and shorts, his hair sticking up in every direction. He smirked at Minghao, "You were out like a rock last night. Didn't even change out of your clothes."

Minghao realized that he was still wearing the jeans and sweatshirt that he wore on the plane. Ew. 

Chan approached him with a paper coffee cup, "Here. It's black, cause I know you're afraid of calories," he chuckled. 

Minghao smiled sadly, "That's Junhui, but thank you," he reached out to grab the cup, and their fingers brushed slightly. He thought about it more than he should've. 

Chan sat on the bed, reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind Minghao's ear. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" The Chinese boy finally said, his sleepiness apparently masking his better judgement, "After what...happened."

Chan shrugged, "Because I deserved it. I was treating you like crap, and you-totally understandably-got fed up with it," he scooted close to him, looking him in the eyes, "Maybe you crossed a bit of a line, but I'd say we're about even."

Minghao sipped his coffee, mentally cringing at how bad it was, "Alright. We're even and we can put it all behind us now and be friends again?"

"Yeah, Hyung. I was..the way I was treating you..I'm sorry..I didn't know how to-ah-um-nevermind," he swallowed hard, shaking his head.

"Chan, What?" He tilted is head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows as set his coffee on the bedside table and he scooted a bit closer to him. 

He looked up at Minghao, "I was mean to you...because I didn't know how to probably show my feelings," the words trailed off into a whisper. 

Minghao had feeling he knew exactly where Chan was going with this, but maybe that wasn't bad, "What..what are those feelings, Chan?" He put his hand on the maknae's knee, looking him in the eyes. He leaned in closer, watching Chan act like he was about to say something, but then not say anything, "Chan?"

The next thing Minghao knew, Chan's lips were on his. 

He froze, not quite knowing how to react. After a couple of seconds, he reoriented himself; shutting his eyes and relaxing into it. 

Then they both pulled away, catching their breath. 

Minghao's heart was beating a million times per second, and he didn't know how to process what just happened. It was weird...but not bad.  
He blinked a couple times, staring wide eyed at Chan, who was just inches away, looking equally surprised. 

Chan opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He looked away, but didn't move. 

Then Minghao closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Chan's. He grabbed at Chan's shirt, pulling him closer as the cautious peck turned into slow, open-mouthed kisses. 

Chan pulled himself closer, practically straddling him. He wrapped his hands around Minghao's thin waist, his thumb slipping underneath the hem of his sweatshirt to graze the smooth skin there. 

They kept going, but there was a tiny little voice in the back of Minghao's head telling him that _he shouldn't be doing this._ The voice told him that _making out with Chan wasn't a good idea_.  
Minghao decided to ignore the voice. Everything else in his life was going to shit, and he didn't hate this, so what's the point in trying to do the right thing?

He leaned back onto the bed, Chan getting on top of him. They kissed in a sloppy rhythm, their tongues dancing wonderfully. Chan pushed Minghao's sweatshirt up, wordlessly asking for him to take it off.   
They broke the kiss long enough for both their shirts to end up on the floor.

Minghao ran his hands all over Chan's torso, his tongue still exploring the younger's mouth. 

Chan's hand travelled down toward the waistband of Minghao's jeans. He grazed his fingers over the skin, "Can I?" He asked against Minghao's lips. 

Minghao smiled, biting Chan's lip in the hope that it would suffice as a reply. He ran his hands over Chan's chest, biting and sucking at his lower lip. He swallowed a moan as Chan unbottoned his jeans and started to slip his hand underneath his underwear.  
 _This is wrong_  
There was that voice again, but Chan's fingertips were ghosting over Minghao's ever-hardening cock and it felt really good.   
_You have to stop!_  
He tried to ignore the voice, but it was getting louder. It was yelling at him.   
_“You can't do this, not with Chan. Stop. Stop! STOP!"_

He had no choice but to listen. 

"Ah-st-stop! Chan stop!" He pushed Chan off, sitting up and catching his breath. It was hitting him now. What the fuck has he done?!   
He got up and grabbed his sweatshirt off the floor, "I'm sorry, Chan. I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't," he said as he walked over to the door, grabbing his shoes and hastily running out of the room. He thought he saw Mingyu and Jisoo sitting together in the common room, but he was didn't give it a second glance. He ran out of the suite and slammed the door. 

Then he started to really freak out. 

He speed-walked down the hallway, all the while feeling like the walls are closing in. He really fucked up this time.   
He couldn't believe what he'd just done. 

He reached the lift, slamming the button repeatedly, "Cmon open open open!" He said to himself. Once the lift finally arrived, he ran in and pressed the button for the lobby. 

It was at this point that Minghao remembered he was shirtless, barefoot and had his pants down around his knees. He hastily tried to get himself dressed again, but the elevator went faster than he expected. It reached the lobby and the doors opened in front of a family with several young kids, who watched in confusion as a flustered Chinese man with one shoe tried to pull his pants up. He flashed them a very awkward smile and ran out of the elevator. 

One he was in the lobby, it was even worse. He hastily buttoned his jeans and slipped on his other shoe.   
'This is Vegas. There's bound to be a bar in the hotel, right?'

Indeed there was. 

Minghao followed the directory signs and found himself at the hotel bar. It was pretty much empty, since it was like 10.00am, but they were open. 

Minghao took a seat and waited for the bartender to pay attention to him. It was at this point he remembered that he had no idea how to ask for a drink in English, "Uh..small drink...please?" He managed to say, mentally facepalming at how that came out. He made a gesture with his fingers to show that he wanted a "small glass" because he didn't know the English words for 'shot of something strong.'

The bartender-an older gentleman with a mustache- gave him a confused look, "What kind?" He asked, at least that was what Minghao thought he said. 

He was getting frustrated with himself, trying to think of some of the words he'd heard Jisoo and Hansol use before, "Drink-uh-yah..small drink? One please," Minghao said, satisfied with himself for coming up with that entire sentence.

But the bartender still didn't understand. He asked another question, using a couple of words that Minghao didn't know.   
Grimacing, he hummed and hawed for a couple seconds to stall while he tried to think of something to tell this man. 

"Two shots of the strongest vodka you have, and a mimosa for me, please." A voice said from right behind him, the person sitting down in the next barstool. 

Minghao looked at him, surprised, "Peniel sunbaenim? I-you-When did you..what?!" Peniel Shin was just about the last person he expected to see. 

The rapper next to him smirked, gesturing toward the bartender who placed two shot glasses in front of them, along with a champagne flute, "I noticed you were struggling, so I ordered for you. Hope you don't mind. This is what you wanted right?" He asked politely, taking his mimosa and sipping on it. 

"Y-yes this is perfect, but uh..I'm just..I didn't expect to see you here. I didn't even know your group was coming," he said, going bottoms up on one of the shots of vodka. 

"Same to you. How have you guys been lately? I saw that Weekly Idol video a few weeks ago.." Peniel paused, averting his gaze, "How is Jeonghan?"

"Good...better than before..I think," he answered, downing the other shot, "Can you order me two more of these?"

"S-sure..?" Peniel hesitantly got the bartender's attention, asking him-in English- for more drinks. He turned back to Minghao, "How's Junhui?" 

Minghao's heart thumped a little harder. He bit his lip, shaking his head at the wall past Peniel, "I-uh..short answer? Not too good. Long answer?"

The rapper nodded, urging him to continue. 

"Long answer.." Minghao sighed, running his finger over the ridge of the shot glass in his hand, "He's the reason I'm drinking at 10:00am. Well..I'm the reason..and-well-it's complicated," he downed the 3rd glass of vodka. 

Peniel shrugged, "I'd love to listen to you explain it to me, but we've got to go. The guests have to be at the venue at 11:00, remember?"

"Seungcheol Hyung said 1:00!"

"Guess he was wrong. See you around," Peniel wrote his room number on the tab and left the bar. 

Minghao checked the time. 

10:25

He panicked, downing his fourth shot and practically running out of the bar.   
He got into the first available elevator and went up to their floor. 

Minghao went into the other suite, not wanting to see Chan or Junhui. He walked into the room with the pullout couch, where Seokmin was getting dressed, "I need to borrow a shirt for the th-thing," he said, realizing immediately that he sounded kind of slurred. Oh no. The alcohol was hitting faster than he expected. 

"Uh, ok. My suitcase is by that door," Seokmin said, pointing to the door that led to one of the bedrooms. He didn't even seem to notice the state Minghao was in, being that he was making a beeline towards the bathroom. 

Crouching down next to the suitcase, Minghao started to sift through it to find a shirt to wear. 

"Wait, fuck. we....have to leave soon."

Minghao heard the voice come from the other side of the door. He recognized it as Jihoon's. Shrugging, he pulled out a floral patterned shirt, unfolding it. 

"The drugs should wear off....we get to the Kcon, yeah? How long did Wonwoo-Hyung say it would last when he gave-uh-give it to you."

This time it was Hansol's voice. 

"Drugs?" Minghao whispered to himself, putting his ear up to the door. His heart was racing, and his face was flushed, but that might've been the booze. 

"I-uh...I don't know how long a trip lasts normally. We snorted up less of it that did we did last time.." Jihoon slurred, uncharacteristically loudly. He was talking weird and giggling. It wasn't like him at all. 

Drawing a hand over his mouth, Minghao stood up quickly, walking away from the door. 

' _Drugs. Hansol and Jihoon Hyung are doing drugs. They're snorting drugs. Oh my god.'_


	13. Fragile Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s been 2 months since I’ve uploaded 😭

Minghao was in a world of panic. 

His heart was pounding, and everything was moving too fast and too slow at the same time. It was like a fever dream that he couldn't wake up from. His mind raced with thoughts of everything from Junhui, to Chan, to Hansol and Jihoon Hyung, to Mingyu, to Wonwoo, and back to himself again. There was so much going on that Minghao had the displeasure of knowing about, and he couldn't tell anyone. It was driving him mad. 

He paced around the hotel room, his breath speeding up and his head starting to spin. The drinks from earlier hadn't done enough. Apparently he's built up a tolerance or something.   
He needed more if he was going to get through Kcon without having a panic attack or a mental breakdown.   
Seokmin would be out of the bathroom soon, so he had to think fast. 

His eyes landed on the minibar in the corner of the room.   
He opened up the small, black fridge, taking out two miniature bottles of Smirnoff vodka. Now he needed a-

"Water bottle," Minghao whispered, spotting a mostly-empty water bottle on the nightstand. He opened it up and chugged the remaining couple of sips.   
With the steadiest hands that he could realistically have, he poured both bottles of vodka into the water bottle. 

He threw the empty glasses in the trash when he heard the bathroom door start to open. He stood back up, trying to act natural when Seokmin came in. 

"I thought you were gonna borrow a shirt for the panel?" The older man asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he grabbed his phone and wallet and shoved them in his back pockets. 

Shrugging slightly, Minghao pursed his lips ,"I decided to just wear this."

Suddenly, Seungcheol burst into the room, followed by a very tired looking Jeonghan, "WE NEED TO BE PULLING OUT OF THE PARKING LOT IN 5 MINUTES, PEOPLE," The leader announced, "If you're not in the van by then, we're leaving without you!"

After the door shut behind them, Minghao could vaguely hear Jeonghan whining at Seungcheol to calm down. Something along the lines of, "Take that damn stick out of your ass, Choi!"

Seokmin took that as his cue to leave as well, gathering his things and promptly leaving the hotel room. 

Not two seconds later, Hansol and Jihoon burst in from the other room, "H-hey Minghao," Jihoon said, "Nice shirt!" He could barely get the words out before he and Hansol burst into laughter, "Alright, see you down stairs, Hao," he followed up after the two managed to pull themselves together. They left the suite, slamming the door behind themselves. 

Now Minghao was alone again. Tipsy. In yesterday's clothes. He went into Hansol's room, aimlessly looking around for something he didn't want to think too much about. He looked under the unmade bed, in drawers, and finally-oh boy he didn't want to do this- in Hansol's suitcase. 

He knew it was an invasion of privacy.   
He knew it.   
But fuck that, Hansol might be hiding drugs. 

Minghao dug through the pile of dirty and clean clothes, hastily taking out his toiletry bag and scanning through it. Nothing.   
Then he found something.   
A sock at the very bottom of the suitcase, with what felt like plastic inside.   
_'Don't look. You'll only feel worse if you know for sure.'_ The voice said  
But he had to.   
He reach his hand inside, and pulled out a small plastic baggy filled with white powder. 

His heart plummeted into his chest, mouth going dry instantly, "Fuck.." he whispered. 

*Beep beep*

He checked his phone. 

Seungcheol Hyung  
 _Where are you? Everyone is in the lobby. We have to go!_

He wrote back a quick, 'I'll be right down.' Text and pocketed his phone. 

Minghao had to go down to the lobby, and face not only Junhui, Chan, and Wonwoo, but now also Jihoon and Hansol. The stress kinda made him want to throw up.   
It was at this point that he made the split second non-decision to slip the bag of unknown drugs into his pocket (let the records show that he regretted that decision immediately.)

He made his way toward the door, catching his sullen reflection in the mirror as he was about to leave, "Into battle," he whispered to himself as he left the hotel room. 

-

Ilseok  
 _Heyy hows Vegas?_

Wonwoo looked down at his phone, raising his eyebrows. He was surprised to see a text from him. They'd usually only been communicating when it was about the drugs. 

Wonwoo   
_Its going alright. How are you?_

He put his phone away, sighing as he stared out the window of the back seat of the car. The van ride was unusually quiet, and it concerned him slightly. The air was thick with tension, and Wonwoo gathered that some of his bandmates were in a fight or something. Even Mingyu was being cold to him. He wanted to say something, but it's have to wait until they were out of the van and in private.

Once they pulled up to the convention center, Seungcheol hopped out of the car and motioned for everyone else to hurry and do the same thing, "They want us for sound check in ten. Let's move it, people."

"Hahahahhahahha..."people". That's funny.." Hansol drolled as he hopped out of the van, followed by an equally giggly Jihoon. 

Minghao hopped out right after them, grabbing the edge of the door to steady himself. He blinked hard, stumbling along with them. 

Once everyone was out, they went inside through a back entrance to the convention center. They went up two flights of stairs, down a long hallway, and into a small dressing room. It really was smaller than they were used to; just a couch, a couple chairs, a mirror, a makeup counter, and some water bottles on said counter. 

"Hm..cozy." Seokmin said bluntly, plopping down onto the leather couch. 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes at him, "We'll only be here for like a little while anyway," he shot back, plopping his bag on the counter and leaning against it, "Hannie!"

Jeonghan came walking over, wearing one of Joshua's hoodies and practically drowning in it, "Yes baby?" He asked cutely. 

Seungcheol reached into his bag, "I didn't see you eat breakfast this morning. Here," he tossed Jeonghan a protein bar, "I love you but you gotta stay on top of this or I'll have to take drastic measures."

"Yeah?" Jeonghan asked, unwrapping the snack and taking a bite. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, a smirk forming on his face, "What kind of drastic measures?" 

Seungcheol paused, his eyes widening, "Uh-well..I don't know yet, but there will be measures..and they will be drastic." He said, only slightly sarcastically. 

Shaking his head, Jeonghan just chuckled as he walked away, "Love you too, baby."


End file.
